


A Wonderful Thing: An Adventure of Winnie the Pooh and 2B too

by AbsoluteHominy



Category: Team B (Band), iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3968383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteHominy/pseuds/AbsoluteHominy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanbin and Bobby are finally able to confess their feelings thanks to the secret help of a certain stuffed bear.</p><p>This is a slice of life DoubleB, featuring some Disney magic. The parts involving Winnie the Pooh are super innocent and the parts with Hanbin and Bobby are not ^^ hence the M rating.</p><p>Crosspost from AFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wonderful Thing: An Adventure of Winnie the Pooh and 2B too

**Author's Note:**

> Me and MissMaize have often talked about Bobby's Pooh bear, wondering if he turns it around when him and Hanbin have sex, or if him and Yongguk will ever meet and have a very macho conversation of: "Yongguk sunbae, I hear you like Tiger." "Yah, what of it." "I like Pooh" he says with a smile. Yonnguk returns his smile and gives him a head nod, and they fist bump before parting ways.
> 
> I really wanted to write a DoubleB because Bobby and Hanbin are just so adorable, yet for me the Double B tag was kind of depressing me since there aren't really a lot of stories yet and most of them are super angsty which isn't really my cup of tea. So, I wanted to write something really cute and fluffy, but of course in the process of writing it Bobby and Hanbin couldn't keep their hands to themselves, so I was forced to up the rating to M. *shakes head* Sorry they are bad boys. ^_~
> 
> Well thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the story.

In the city of Seoul there is a small dwelling that the seven members of Ikon call home. It looked like a typical dorm consisting of 3 rooms, one in particular belonging to the two rappers of the group, Bobby and B.I., and even though their beds looked the same, you could always tell which one belonged to Bobby from the flat-faced bear that was hiding beneath his pillow. Bobby’s best friend, Winnie the Pooh.

Since Bobby had grown too old and too busy to visit Pooh in the 100 Acre Woods, Pooh made his home with Bobby in Seoul. All the Ikon members were very nice, but they were always so busy practicing and making music that Pooh often found himself by his lonesome. While the boys were out, Pooh would often wander about the dorm, doing nothing in particular and thinking nothing in particular, but today as he struggled to free himself from beneath Bobby’s pillow he soon came across an interesting thought.

You see, as he popped out from between the pillow and the sheets, he lost his balance, tumbling off the bed and landing in a basket of Hanbin's laundry. He was very much relieved that he fell onto something soft, breathing a sigh of relief, and as he breathed a smile unfurled across his face. Yes, something smelled extremely pleasant, and if Pooh didn't know better he would say Hanbin's laundry smelled like the most wonderful thing in the world, honey. And while he inhaled the warm fragrance he began to ponder that perhaps the reason Bobby liked Hanbin so much was because he smelled so nice.

Pooh had been Bobby's friend since the moment he was born, traveling from America to Korea together, and he could easily remember the day Bobby had told him about meeting Hanbin, his face lighting up as he talked about the cute boy he was going to be training with. Actually, now that he thought about it, Bobby had talked about Hanbin a lot over the years, saying how talented and smart, and dedicated, and something else..."Oh bother, what was it?" Pooh asked himself scratching his head until he remembered. "Oh yes! Sexy...Whatever that means." Pooh thought aloud with a slight shrug.

But yes, Bobby would always hug Pooh when he spoke about the younger boy, although it often became difficult to hear over the wild thumping of his heart. Sometimes at night while Pooh was trying to sleep, he would hear Bobby softly call the younger boy's name. Bobby must have been having dreams about dance practice, since he seemed so out of breath. Bobby is such a dedicated trainee.

Then Pooh had another interesting thought. "Why, if Bobby likes Hanbin, and Pooh likes Bobby, then Pooh should like Hanbin too!" he said, instantly deciding that Hanbin and him should be friends, especially if Hanbin had honey. "Hmm...but how to become friends with Hanbin? Think, think, think." he said, scrunching up his face as he thought, and then suddenly he got an idea. "Of course. I'll have do something nice for him, but what?" he said, his face returning to thought mode as he rolled off the laundry basket and onto the floor.

"Hmm. First I should learn more about him" Pooh said as he moved across the room to take a look at Hanbin's things. He looked through a drawer belonging to the boy, finding some cute pictures of him and his family and a few knickknacks, but still he wasn't getting any ideas, so climbed up onto Hanbin's bed, hoping a short nap might help him think. He walked towards the boy's pillow, when suddenly he tripped over something hard and flat that was hidden beneath the comforter. Pooh blinked in surprise when he found himself face first against the bedspread, but slowly stood up, dusting himself off.

"Now, why would there be something under Hanbin's sheets?" Pooh asked himself, and with great efforts he pulled back the covers, discovering a notebook hiding underneath. Without a second thought Pooh opened up the book, finding a handwritten letter inside.  

_Dear Bobby,_

_I don't know why I'm bothering to write this down, since I know I'll never have the courage to actually tell you my feelings, but I have to get them out somehow or else I'll probably end up doing something stupid. I..._

Pooh tilted his head to one side as he read on. The words were rather confusing, but clearly Hanbin had written this letter to Bobby a long time ago and had yet to send it. Pooh flipped through the notebook, finding page after page of letters addressed to Bobby. "But why if these are for Bobby, why didn't Hanbin delivered them?" Pooh asked himself. "Hmm...perhaps he didn't have an envelope." he decided with a nod, and then suddenly Pooh got an idea. "Why, I bet if I deliver these for Hanbin, he'll definitely want to be my friend." he said to himself with a laugh as he started ripping the letters out of Hanbin's notebook. He struggled for a few minutes, but soon he had all the pages free and hopped off the bed, running out of the room in search of an envelope.

It took several hours, and all Pooh could find was a weird envelope that said "You Great" on it, but it would have to do. And after carefully dotting the "i" in _Bobbi's_ name, the letter was finally ready for delivery. Slowly, Pooh climbed into Bobby's bed, yawning slightly as he placed the white envelope next to Bobby's pillow before slipping back underneath it and drifting off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~

It was 4am when Hanbin and Bobby finally made it home from the studio. They were both exhausted, and the second Bobby entered their room, he immediately stripped down to his boxers and collapsed onto his bed. It was only minutes later that Hanbin heard his hyung's soft snoring coming from across the room, his lips curling upward at the sight of Bobby's sleeping face nestled in to the pillow he was hugging.

Bobby might be badass on stage and in front of the camera, but everywhere else he was absolutely adorable. Every day Hanbin continued to found new things he liked about Bobby, and every day he worried that his heart would slip up and betray him.

Today they had stayed later than the rest of the members as they laid down lyrics for a new track. Bobby was so happy when they finished that he had instantly pulled him into a tight hug, which seemed to last longer than usual, but still much too short, in Hanbin's opinion. Every day Hanbin was forced to remind himself that Bobby is just an affectionate person, and that his gestures don't mean anything, but unfortunately his heart refuses to listen, skipping along happily every time his hyung touches him.

'Shit, I really need to get over him before he gets a girlfriend.' Hanbin told himself with a sigh, his heart clenching at the thought as he pulled back the covers on his bed, looking for the small notebook where he secretly writes down all his feelings for Bobby. His stomach suddenly sinking into a pool of nausea as he found his bed empty.

Anxiety washed over him as he completely removed the bedding from his mattress. 'I know I left it here.' he told himself, trying to remain calm, despite the storm that was brewing in his mind as he again came up empty handed. 'Did someone find it and take it? Do they know?'

Hanbin had known it was extremely dumb and dangerous, but writing was the only thing that helped him rid Bobby from his thoughts long enough for him to get to sleep. So every night, he would simply dump whatever he was thinking down into his notebook, praying no one ever found it.

'I'm such an idiot.' his brain ridiculed as his eyes scanned high and low, hoping it would show up so he could burn the damn thing and never worry about it again. He laid down on the floor, looking under his bed when suddenly he spotted it. Somehow it had fallen down between the bed frame and the wall, but Hanbin really didn't care how it happened, he just needed the book in his hands.

After about 10 minutes of wishing he had longer arms, his fingertips finally connected with the notebook, and he was able to pull it free. He sighed in relief as his hands held the book, sitting with his back against his bed frame as he opened the cover, and his world instantly shattered.

Hanbin stared down at the few blank pages and the remnants of paper where his letters had been torn out. His hands were shaking until he finally snapped, throwing the notebook across the room. He watched the book slam against the closet door and fall to the floor, before bringing his knees to his chest and burying his face in his hands. Heavy black clouds of despair formed in Hanbin's mind, raining down awful thoughts of how his silly confessions could not only end his friendship with Bobby, but his whole career as an artist.

'How could I have been so stupid?' he thought as his hand formed a fist, punching the ground, the sharp pain to his knuckles momentarily distracting from the bigger pain in his heart.

~~~~~~~~~

Bobby awoke to banging noises and someone letting out an exasperated sigh. He peeled his eyes open just enough to spot Hanbin sitting on the ground in front of his bed, curled up like his whole world was crashing down. "Hanbin-ah, what's wrong?" he asked in a groggy tone, causing the boy's head to pop up.

Hanbin's heart stopped at the sound of Bobby's voice, but he did his best to push his feelings aside, attempting to act normal. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep."

Bobby could hear the sadness in the boy's voice, and he instantly knew that something was wrong. Hanbin has always been the type of person that hides his feelings for the sake of the group, constantly putting himself last. It was an admirable trait to have, but still Bobby often wished that Hanbin would lean on him more and let him take some of the weight from his shoulders that seemed as strong as Atlas', yet so fragile as they struggled to hold up the entire universe.

Without a word, Bobby slipped out of bed, bringing his blanket with him as he plopped down next to Hanbin, wrapping his arms around the boy and curling into his side. "Hanbin-ah, tell me what's wrong." he said in an oddly serious, yet sleepy voice.

Hanbin wasn't sure if Bobby was trying to comfort him or just use him as a pillow, but regardless it had caused his heart to skip a beat and a soft smile spread across the boy's face. Hanbin felt fingers gently poke into his side and he knew that he better answer soon before Bobby decided to tickle an answer out of him. "I...Well, I lost something important to me, and I'm scared what will happen if someone else finds it."

"Have you been hiding a porn collection?" Bobby teased with a smile.

"No, it's nothing like that." he replied as his face went red, despite the fact that pornography would be a hell of a lot easier to explain than his love letters to Bobby.

"Drugs?"

"NO." Hanbin answered, looking at Bobby like he was an idiot.

Bobby just shrugged."Well then, I highly doubt it's as bad as you think it is. You're our friend and leader, no one here would intentionally try to hurt you, so try not to worry so much." he said with a yawn, hugging Hanbin tighter as his eyes started to drift shut.

Hanbin stared down at Bobby, brushing a few stray hairs off of his forehead. 'But hyung, don't you know that you're the one who is going to hurt me the most?' he thought with a sigh while hoping that whoever took his notes simply threw them away. There were so many bad things could happen because of his silly love letters, but it was becoming harder to worry about them in the comfort of Bobby's embrace. The warm puff of his hyung's breath, lulling him to sleep.

~~~~~~~~

Bobby awoke much more peacefully this time, like he was gently being rocked downstream as the warm scents of summer filled his nose. His eyes crept open and a smile bloomed across his face as he realized that he had fallen asleep with his head pressed against Hanbin's side. Slowly, he untwined himself from the boy's warmth so that he could sit up and gaze upon the soft features of Hanbin's sleeping face. 'Our leader is just so precious' he thought, his cheeks heating up as he continued to stare. The boy's head was tilted to one side, showing off the soft skin of his neck, and Bobby unconsciously licked his lips, wishing he could taste every part of Hanbin, from his enticingly soft lips all the way down too his... 'Time for a shower.' his thoughts interrupted, and Bobby instantly rose to his feet, draping his blanket around Hanbin and taking one last look at the younger boy before moving into the bathroom.

When Bobby returned to the room, Hanbin was still fast asleep. He quickly threw on a pair of boxers before he moved to Hanbin, leaning down next to him. It would be so easy to spend hours just watching his sleeping beauty, but unfortunately they had work to do, so he moved his hand onto the boy's shoulder to gently shake him awake.

"Hanbin-ah, it's time to wake up."

Hanbin heard Bobby's voice and slowly opened his eyes, only to be met with the sight of water droplets dripping down the tawny chest and sculpted abs that he knew so well. He sucked in a breath while forcing his eyes upward, not having any better luck as he met with Bobby's soft smile staring down at him, causing his heart to flutter. But then his stomach sank as he remembered the circumstances that had him sleeping on the floor, recalling his missing letters and the warmth of Bobby next to him. "What time is it?" he said, giving himself an excuse to break eye contact as he looked for a clock.

"8am. So why don't you go take a shower?" he suggested holding out his hand to Hanbin.

Hanbin nodded and took Bobby's hand, letting himself be helped up. When he was on his feet, Hanbin quickly let go, but Bobby held on to his hand, giving it a light squeeze before reluctantly releasing the boy. "So, are you feeling better now?"

"A little bit." Hanbin said with a sigh. "Thanks, hyung." he added, forcing a smile that seemed a little too nervous for Bobby's liking, but the older boy didn't have any time to question him as he disappeared into the bathroom.

'I hope he's going to be okay.' Bobby thought to himself as he picked up his blanket from the ground and moved to his bed, flopping on to it with a sigh as he grabbed his pooh bear to cuddle with. "I wish he would just tell me what's wrong." he whispered to himself, knowing that there was more to Hanbin's story that he wasn't telling. 'Just stop. Whatever it is, it's Hanbin's business and just because you have a school boy crush on him, doesn't mean you have the right to pry.' his brain scolded and unfortunately he had to agree. Bobby hated to see Hanbin so tired and sad, the poor kid had struggled so much already and he just wanted him to be happy.

Bobby let out a sigh, clutching Pooh to his chest as he rolled over on his side, when suddenly he heard a soft crinkle and felt something stick to his skin. He quickly sat up, finding a thick "You Great" envelope under him. 'Is YG trolling me?' he thought with a laugh as he looked down at the poorly written _Bobbi_ on the front, but just shrugged and quickly ripped it open, finding a folded stack of notebook paper squeezed inside. 'Maybe it's a fan letter?' he thought as he unfolded the paper, his heart thumping fast as he instantly recognized the light strokes of Hanbin's writing.

The air evaporated from Bobby's lungs as he read page after page of confessions, starting several years ago. His cheeks blossomed in dark shades of pink as he read in detail what the writer liked about his personality, and then they burned even redder with the vivid descriptions of what he liked about Bobby's body. 'This can't really be Hanbin.' he thought, but accurate descriptions of their training days made him want to believe.

'Don't get your hopes up.' he told himself and before he could think more about it, the bathroom door opened and Bobby's heart stopped as the object of his affection walked into the room with only a towel dangling from his slender hips.

Hanbin cursed under his breath, he was such a hurry to get away from Bobby that he had forgotten to grab a change of clothes. He took a deep breath as he stepped into the room, attempting to avoid Bobby as he quickly moved towards the closet.

"Hanbin-ah?"

There was something about Bobby's tone that made him shiver. "Yeah?" Hanbin replied as he opened the closet door, snatching a clean shirt off a hanger.

"I..um..."

It wasn't like Bobby to hesitate, so when he heard his words trail off Hanbin knew something was wrong. He glanced over his shoulder at Bobby, his shirt slipping from his fingers as he spotted the stack of notebook paper in his hyung's hands, and he wasn't sure if he should panic or breathe a sigh of relief.

Bobby swallowed, trying to calm his nerves. "Did you write these?" he asked, taking a step forward while holding out the papers to Hanbin.

'Yep, definitely panic.' Hanbin thought, his palms sweating and his stomach churning as he slowly turned to face Bobby. He glanced down at the floor, his lips forming a thin line as he tried to think up an excuse or some way out of this, but it was useless, so he simply nodded his head in response.

Bobby sucked in a breath as a smile unfurled across his face. "So, for all this time..." his voice trailed off, trying to get over the shock as his heart thumped loudly in his chest and the letters slipped from his fingers, fluttering to the floor.

Hanbin nodded again, afraid that if he spoke his emotions would betray him. His eyes remained focused on the wooden floorboards, watching as Bobby's bare feet stepped into view as his hyung moved closer, but Hanbin refused to look up until he felt Bobby's hand slowly lift his chin, causing his heart to race nervously.

"You should have told me sooner, Hanbin-ah."

Hanbin thought he was dying as he felt the warmth of Bobby's breath tickle his skin, but he didn't have time to contemplate it as Bobby dipped his head forward lightly pressing his lip's against Hanbin's.

Bobby gently moved his lips against Hanbin's, slowly savoring the sweet taste that he had been longing for. A few moments passed without any response from Hanbin and Bobby reluctantly pulled away, smirking proudly when he saw the adorable expression of utter shock on the younger boy's face. "I like you, too." Bobby confessed as his thumb gently caressed Hanbin's pink cheek for a few seconds before taking the boy's hand and pressing it directly over his beating heart. "See."

Hanbin sucked in a breath, feeling the smooth skin of Bobby's chest beneath his fingertips until the pulsing beat caught his attention and he looked up at Bobby, who was staring at him with an incredibly cheesy grin, and in an instant his lips were smiling too. Hanbin wasn't sure what to say, but fortunately his body knew what to do as his free hand reached up, slipping into Bobby's short black hair, pulling him closer until their lips met once more.

Bobby smiled into their kiss, the way Hanbin's lips pressed eagerly against his made him feel extremely wanted, but when he felt the boy's tongue teasingly swipe along his bottom lip, playtime was over and Bobby moved his hands down to the boy's bare waist, easing him back against the closet door as he took control.

Hanbin released a moan as he felt his hyung's body pressing into his, but it was quickly devoured, Bobby's tongue licking up each decadent sound as his hands roamed up the smooth plains of younger boy's skin. The heat of Bobby's body was intoxicating and Hanbin simply wanted to dive deeper, his tongue lashing out against his hyung's as his hips bucked forward, rubbing into Bobby's. Suddenly, the room became hot as he felt his hyung's bulge press against him, the sweet friction setting his body on fire.

Bobby was so immersed in the decadent taste of Hanbin, that when the boy thrust against him it was like being struck by 1000 volts of electric pleasure, and all he wanted was to feel more, his hips jolting into action and grinding into Hanbin's as they continued to kiss. As Hanbin gasped for air, Bobby captured the boy's bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling on the plump flesh as if to claim it as his own. He could feel Hanbin's hands slip down his back, and when they reached his waist, his eyes widened as he felt the boy pushing him away, the soft lip slipping from Bobby's grasp as their body's separated.

Bobby looked at Hanbin, watching as the boy's eyes drifted downward, and he instantly regretted pushing him too far. "Hanbin..." he started, but his words wavered as he felt soft fingers sliding down his bare skin, pushing his boxers down his hips until they dropped to the floor.

Hanbin lifted his head to look at Bobby, his dark eyes filled with want as he released the knot on his towel, sending it to the ground. "Yes?"

A huge lopsided grin split Bobby's lips as he stared at Hanbin, his hand reaching out to cup the boy's cheek. "I love you."

Hanbin's eyes widened, but even if he wanted to respond his lips never had a chance as they became instantly seized by Bobby's. The older boy kissed him deeply while his fingers gently caressed Hanbin's thigh, making him ache to be touched.

Every mewling pant from Hanbin's lips and wild buck of his hips made Bobby's cock twitch and finally he reached down, taking Hanbin's member into his hand as he continued to tease the boy, gently stroking him at a slow pace. It wasn't until Hanbin was groaning in frustration that Bobby finally stopped his teasing, tightening his grip as his thumb reached up rubbing the tip of his cock.

Hanbin's head tipped back against the closet door, biting his lips as Bobby's firm hand began to pump him again and his hyung's tongue languidly licked its way down his throat. "Bobby." Hanbin called on a ragged breath as he reached his hand out for his hyung.

Bobby’s breath hitched as he felt the hesitant touch of Hanbin's hand on his cock. His eyes becoming lidded as those slender fingers started to curl around him, but then they quickly popped open again as Hanbin arched his back, pushing his hips closer to Bobby's and taking both of their members into his hand. Bobby's fingers followed suit, widening his grasp, and pumping his hand in time with Hanbin's. 

The feel of Bobby's cock pressed against his and the smooth slide of their fingers moving faster and faster with every stroke caused pleasure to boil through his veins, the white hot pressure making his legs quiver until he could no longer contain the sweltering heat. "Bobby!" he gasped, finally allowing his eyes to slip closed as his hips thrust forward and his passion bubbled over onto their entwined hands.

Bobby's lips quirked upward as he watched Hanbin lose himself, becoming mesmerized by every bead of sweat on the boy's  brow, the soft, dark lashes fanning across his bright cheeks and the warmth of his panting breaths escaping from his parted lips. He had never experienced anything as beautiful as Hanbin in this moment, and when those heavenly lips uttered his name, and those sinful hips snapped forward, spilling hot liquid down his hand, Bobby felt himself slip, happily falling into oblivion, hand in hand with Hanbin.

With each breath, Hanbin slowly returned to reality, and as he felt Bobby’s fingers release him, his heart clenched tightly in his chest. He was almost scared to open his eyes, fearful this was just some vivid dream and he was actually still in bed alone, but suddenly his eyes snapped open as warm arms wrapped around his body, holding him close.

"I remember the first time we met. I thought you were so cute, but once we started rehearsing, you quickly proved you weren't gonna take any shit." Bobby said with a laugh as he nuzzled his face against Hanbin's neck. "You used to get so frustrated with me when I messed up that I thought you hated me. Do you remember when I hurt my foot during dance practice?"

"Yeah." he said as his anxiety melted away and his arms found a comfortable spot around Bobby's waist. "I was really scared you had broken it."

"Well, when you showed up at the hospital, I thought for sure you were going to yell at me, but instead you brought me my pooh bear and told me not to worry. I think that's the moment I started to fall in love with you."

"Wow." Hanbin sighed. "That long ago?"

"Yeah, I didn't know what I was feeling then, but that's when I started making a habit of staring at your ass during dance practice." he said as his hand slipped down, gently cupping Hanbin's butt cheek. "Mmm...It's even better than I imagined."

Hanbin's ears instantly turned red, shaking his head in embarrassment. He opened his mouth to respond, but suddenly there was a knock on the door, causing them both to jump apart.

"Are you guys awake?"

When Hanbin heard Jinhwan's voice through the door, he quickly picked up his shirt and threw it on. He saw Bobby reach down for his boxers, but immediately stopped him. "No. Go lay down."

Bobby gave Hanbin a look, but simply did as he was told and slipped into his bed, smiling when he spotted Hanbin pulling on his boxer's before he rushed to the door.

There was another knock and Hanbin quickly opened it to face Jinhwan. "Hey."

"Hey, the van is gonna be here in 15 minutes. You two better get ready."

"Actually, I think Bobby's sick. We were working pretty late and he was in the bathroom most of the morning, so I told him to go back to bed."

"Oh." Jinhwan said as he briefly looked over Hanbin, pausing on his boxer shorts for a moment before looking up.

"I think I'm gonna stay with him for now, but I'll catch up with you guys later." Hanbin said with a nervous smile.

"Okay." Jinhwan said with a nod as a small smirk formed across his lips. "Take good care of him, then." he said with a wink before turning away.

Hanbin closed the door, and as soon as it was locked he let out a frustrated sigh. "Great, now Jinhwan knows." he said as he picked up his discarded letters from the floor before approaching Bobby's bed. "Do you think he's the one who..." he started, but then his words trailed off as he looked down at Bobby, finding his hyung curled up on his side, fast asleep.

Hanbin carefully sat down on the mattress next to Bobby, a smile forming on his face as he watched him sleep. He folded his letters up and softly slipped them under Bobby's pillow, deciding that they now belonged to Bobby, just like his heart.

As he looked up, he spotted Bobby's Pooh doll lying against the headboard smiling at him and Hanbin couldn't resist picking him up, running his finger over the crease on the poor doll's face that had become flattened into two halves. Slowly he pulled back Bobby's blanket, placing Pooh at Bobby's side before looking back up at the sleeping boy. "I love you too, hyung." he said, brushing Bobby's bangs off of his forehead as he leaned in to plant a gentle kiss there.

Hanbin started to move back to return to his own bed, when an arm suddenly slinked around his waist, pulling him down against Bobby.

"Stay with me." Bobby mumbled as he nuzzled his face into Hanbin's neck.

"Always." Hanbin replied with a light laugh as he slipped under Bobby's blanket, holding his lover close as they drifted off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pooh had a wonderful dream that he had fallen into giant bowl of honey and had no choice but to eat his way out. Even as he started to wake up, he could still smell it all around him.

His eyes crept opened, and although he was still in Bobby's bed, something was very different. Pooh's face scrunched up in thought as he wondered what strange something had caused him to think that something was strange, and then he looked around, finding himself being embraced between Hanbin's arm and Bobby's chest as the two boys cuddled.

A warm, happy feeling swept over Pooh as he realized his plan must have worked, causing a bright smile to spread across his face. And he continued to smile even as he snuggled closer to the boys, his eyes drifting shut once more.

And even now, Pooh still thinks what he thought right then; that it's a wonderful thing to have wonderful friends.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The End

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So there you have it, my first 2B story. I really hope you guys enjoyed it. I know all the Pooh scenes are super cheesy, but it's Pooh, so I decided not to give any bothers. ^^ As always with a new pairing I struggled to figure out how to write them and hope it turns out believable. Also I realize that people might be a little disappointed about the lack of buttsex, but I thought it would be a little too much for this story. They had just confessed, so having to deal with prep and lube, seemed like a bit of a stretch (pun intended). I just wanted them to dive in with all of their pent up feelings, so stopping to prep would give them too much time to think rationally and back out of it.

So you know what time it is, no not showtime, time to leave a comment and tell me what you thought! ^^ Thanks for reading.

 

                                                                                                                                                                                                           


End file.
